This invention relates to an article bag which is attachable to a bed rail, for storage of articles conveniently accessible to a patient convalescing in a hospital bed or the like. The article bag is particularly suitable to attachment to the side rail of a bed, but may be alternately attached to the end or foot rail of a bed which has no suitable side rail.
Often, patients confined to beds in hospitals or convalescent homes must depend on nurses or other attendants to provide them with the necessities and amenities needed during the period during which they are confined to their bed. This, of course, reduces the patient's feeling of self-reliance and places and unnecessary burden on those who must attend the patients. Employing specialized attendants to continually supply patients with reading materials, make-up kits, writing materials, or to retrieve fallen call-buttons, television channel selectors and other like tasks, detracts from the medical duties which are more crucial to the well being of the patients. The article bag is designed to relieve the attendants from such minor tasks by arranging the commonly needed articles of a patient in an orderly and readily accessible bag from which the patient himself can withdraw and replace those articles desired.
Being inexpensively fabricated from a cloth material, the article bag can be washed for reuse or may suitably be given to a patient after his stay in a hospital or other like institution. The cloth material will present no "breathing" problems accompanying the use of plastics. Plastics are customarily to be avoided in hospital environments where possible unless safety features such as multiple perforations in the plastic are included.